Of Fortune and Chocolate
by dat.tulalit.gyaru
Summary: Hari yang manis dan penuh kasih sayang. Dengan segenap keberanian yang tersisa, ia berusaha memberikan bungkusan yang ada di tasnya itu. 'What a plain girl.' 'Please look at me.' Dan ia asyik menikmati kesendiriannya di cafe kesukaannya, memakan kue coklat untuk mengobati rasa putus asanya. Oneshot. Reader x Kise. Third person POV alias author as the third person xD


**Of Fortune and Chocolate**

**Pairing: Reader x Kise bling bling /digampar xD**

**Disclaimer: pengennya sih gw :v tapi FujiTada gak bakal rela xD**

**Author / Third person POV**

**.**

**.**

**Note: 'Ia' di sini adalah kalian yaaa ovob karena Anna pake 3rd prson POV dan Anna sebagai 3rd person tsb nyahahahaha /stalker**

* * *

**_._**

**_Even though I like you,_**

**_It's like you're not interested in me_**

**_._**

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendesah. _Things aren't going well._

Ia menatap horror kemasan kecil di tangannya, berhiaskan pita dan ada pesan diselipkan di antara pitanya.

_Kenapa aku nekat membuat ini?_

Ia mendesah lagi. _Mana mungkin aku memberikannya? Iya .. Atau tidak?_

**_._**

**_I prepared myself so many times to have my heart broken_**

**_._**

Ia mencuri pandang ke arah laki-laki itu. Si model dengan surai kuning keemasan yang sibuk menebar senyum kepada fans-fansnya yang berusaha memberikan bungkusan yang serupa dengan miliknya.

_Iya tidak?_

_Iya .._

_Tidak .._

Sedikit mengintip dari balik tembok yang memisahkan antara gym dengan taman, ia akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya.

**.**

**_Because there are many much cuter girls all around me_**

**_You wouldn't notice this plain flower_**

**_._**

Ahahaha, rasanya lucu juga.

Ia dengan perasaan berat berjalan di sepanjang jalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Hari ini hari Valentine, yang harusnya adalah hari kasih sayang, dan kisah tentang seorang perempuan yang tidak jadi memberikan coklatnya pada laki-laki yang disukainya karena tidak percaya diri .. _Will be so lame._

Ia melihat-lihat toko di sepanjang jalan. Coklat. Hati. Pink. Suasana yang romantis. Ah.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Rasanya sangat terasing sekali di sini di mana-mana orang pacaran, _batinnya. Kemudian ia tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah toko. Toko kue kesukaannya.

_Menikmati kesendirian sambil makan kue coklat mungkin akan terasa menyenangkan, _pikirnya sambil membuka pintu cafe.

Menyantap kue coklatnya dengan perasaan lega, ia memandang keluar jendela cafe.

Perasaan agak menyesal tertinggal di hatinya.

**.**

**_While casually listening to the cafeteria music,_**

**_I start tapping my feet to the beat_**

**_without even realizing it_**

**_._**

Betapa ia mengagumi kepribadiannya yang selalu ceria, positive thinking, dan blak-blakan, seolah-olah aura disekitarnya bercahaya seperti matahari. Ketika Kise main basket, ia selalu berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik demi timnya.

Banyak hal yang ia sukai dari dirinya, namun melihat kenyataan betapa menyedihkan dirinya sampai-sampai tidak jadi memberikan coklat kepada Kise, entah mengapa semangat yang kemarin meluap-luap hilang entah ke mana.

**.**

**_I can't stop, how I'm feeling_**

**_._**

Tapi perasaan itu masih ada. Akan selalu ada.

Ia mendesah sambil memakan potongan kue coklatnya. Ketika sedang mengunyah kuenya, ia tersedak ketika melihat sesosok familiar yang sedang membuka pintu cafe.

Dia.

**.**

**_Come on come on come on come on, baby_**

**_Tell me my fortune!_**

**_._**

* * *

Suasana tegang menyelimuti dirinya saat ia sadar bahwa Kise memilih untuk duduk tepat di meja di depannya. _Oh, sebegitu tidak terkenalnyakah diriku sampai-sampai Kise sang kamus nama cewek tidak mencatat namaku?_

Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku menu, ia segera menghabiskan kue coklatnya karena ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun ia teringat pada coklat yang ingin ia berikan kepada Kise.

_Berikan tidak?_

_Iya atau tidak?_

Ia menghela nafas.

**.**

**_Love Fortune Cookie!_**

**_The future ain't that bad_**

**_Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

**_._**

_Apa aku akan menyesal nanti?_

Perlahan ia menurunkan buku menu yang sedaritadi menutupi wajahnya. Matanya mencuri pandang ke arah Kise, yang langsung disadari oleh Kise yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan.

Kise mengedipkan matanya, dan tersenyum.

**.**

**_You gotta show your smile to get some of that luck_**

**_._**

_Dia tersenyum._

"Oh, ternyata kau suka kue di sini?" Sapa Kise sambil tersenyum. "O .. Oh, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau membaca buku menu dengan terbalik .."

Ketika mendengar Kise berkata seperti itu, kupingnya memanas sambil merutuki kecerobohannya.

"Ahahaha, maaf .. Aku hanya .. Umm .."

Ia menggaruk kepalanya malu. Kise tertawa.

"Ne, ayo sini, duduklah bersamaku, kau seperti menghindariku seperti itu-ssu?"

Glek.

Telinganya tidak salah dengar 'kan?

"Ne, apa kau tidak bosan makan coklat sebanyak itu?" Tanya Kise sedikit heran.

Ia menggeleng. "Ini bagus untuk menghilangkan stress."

"Apa benar-ssu?" Kise menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada rekan satu timnya yang bersurai ungu yang hobinya makan yang manis-manis _dan memang dia tidak pernah terlihat stress._

Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kise-san, ada perlu apa ke sini?"

"Umm, aku sedang melarikan diri dari kejaran .. Yah, kau tahu siapa, hehehe .." Kise tertawa kikuk, lalu memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"Biar tidak ketahuan, hehehe .."

Ia tertawa. "Kise-san, kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang mencurigakan .."

"Eh? Hidoi-ssu!"

Tertawa lepas, ia menutup mulutnya agar suaranya tidak terdengar keras. Namun, matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sekumpulan perempuan yang Kise hindari sedari tadi.

"Eh? Mereka sudah di sini? Hei, kamu .. Maaf!"

"Eh?"

* * *

**.**

**_Heart-shaped Fortune Cookie_**

**_let's start making our luck better_**

**_Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

**_Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

**_._**

"Kalau tidak salah Kise-kun ke sini, ya 'kan?"

"Iya, kita periksa saja!"

Suara langkah kaki para fangirls semakin mendekat. Semakin mendekat.

"Eh?"

Mata salah satu dari fangirls itu memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang tertidur, saling menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu pasangannya. Si laki-laki mengenakan jaket tebal, topi kupluk, dan kacamata hitam, sedangkan si perempuan .. Seperti sedang menahan beratnya kepala si laki-laki.

"Kise-kun tidak ada di sini tuh," kata salah satu fangirls yang terdengar agak kecewa.

"Kita cari ke tempat lain saja," usul yang lain.

Perlahan mereka keluar dari cafe, meninggalkan Kise dan dirinya yang berhasil menyamar.

**.**

**_Life isn't all that bad_**

**_A surprising miracle will come in a surprising way_**

**_._**

"Uaaah! Untunglah-ssu! Hehehe, makasih ya .."

Ia merasakan pipinya menghangat.

"Sama-sama .."

**.**

**_I feel like we'll be able to love each other somewhere, somehow_**

**_._**

* * *

"Ne, kau tahu hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari Selasa, ada apa Kise-kun?"

Kise menggaruk kepalanya. "Hehehe, aku lupa-ssu, iya benar hari Selasa .."

Setelah merasa aman dari kejaran fans, mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dari cafe tempat persembunyian mereka. Tersenyum, ia memainkan roknya.

_Berikan jangan?_

Hatinya berteriak malu. Matanya melirik Kise yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

**.**

**_I want to confess to you_**

**_but I have no confidence in myself_**

**_Because I can just imagine your reaction_**

**_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_**

**_._**

Ia menghela nafas. _Nanti aja kali yah._

"Umm? Ada apa?" Tanya Kise sedikit penasaran. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak kok," ia sedikit berbohong. Di dalam hatinya ia sedikit panik. _Apa aku terlalu mudah untuk dibaca?_

Mereka berjalan menyusuri toko-toko dengan diam. Ia membuka mulutnya, namun menutupnya kembali.

_Ah, betapa membosankan sekali diriku ini, _batinnya sambil memainkan jarinya. _Start a conversation .. Start a conversation .._

"Eh? Itu 'kan .."

Kise menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya mengarah kepada sesosok perempuan di perempatan jalan.

**.**

**_"A girl with a good personality would be nice" is what all the boys say_**

**_But looks are an advantage_**

**_The ones that always get first place in popularity contests are cute girls_**

**_._**

"Momoicchi!"

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu menoleh. "Ki-chan!"

Dengan riangnya Kise menghampiri si gadis merah muda itu. "Sendirian-ssu?"

_Apa? Dia .. Kenapa begitu perhatian kepadanya? Tapi .. Tapi .. _Ia menelan ludahnya. Gadis itu cantik, surai merah mudanya panjang, memancarkan feminimitas yang lembut. Ah, ditambah dadanya yang .. Kalau dibandingkan dengan dirinya, sudah tentu kalah.

"Mou, aku pergi ke Seirin dan Tetsu-kun sudah pulang! Dai-chan tiba-tiba menghilang di tengah jalan, pergi ke toko buku hanya untuk membeli majalah mesum edisi Valentine!" Si gadis merah muda itu memukul-mukul Kise sebagai pelampiasan kekecewaannya.

"Mo .. Momoicchi .." Kise tertawa. "Iya .. Iya deh, tapi aku bukan samsak .."

"Tapi, Ki-chan, coklat untuk Tetsu-kun bagaimana?"

"Buatku saja-ssu!"

Matanya membulat. _Hey, apa aku di sini .. Dihiraukan? Hei, aku disini, tahu, _ia sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kise-kun, aku pulang duluan ya, aku harus segera sampai di rumah."

Kise mengedipkan matanya. "Oh .. Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri."

Ia membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Perasaan di hatinya sedikit bergetar.

_Kenapa aku tak kunjung sadar juga? Tentu saja Kise menyukai gadis itu, apa yang kurang dari dirinya? Sementara diriku, apa yang bisa dibanggakan? Bodoh, _pikirnya sambil menggenggam tas sekolahnya dengan perasaan agak sedih.

Ketika sosoknya sudah lenyap di ujung jalan, si gadis merah muda segera menjitak kepala si model surai kuning.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, bodoh!"

"A .. Aduuh! Momoicchi! Apaan sih!" Kise mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Si gadis merah muda itu berkacak pinggang.

"Ki-chan! Harusnya kau kejar dia tahu!"

* * *

_**.**_

_**Please! Please! Please! Oh baby!**_

_**Look at me!**_

_**.**_

Ia berjalan menyusuri pertokoan sepi sambil meremas ujung roknya. Bungkusan coklat di dalam tasnya akan terbuang sia-sia tanpa sempat diberikan kepada Kise. Menghela nafas, ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko pakaian yang sudah tutup.

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca etalase. _What a plain girl._

**_._**

**_Love Fortune Cookie,_**

**_let's start breaking out of that shell_**

**_Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

**_._**

Ia mengambil bungkusan coklat dari tasnya dan menatapnya. Betapa bodohnya ia menaruh harapan kepada sebungkus coklat yang akan berakhir di tempat sampah.

Not even God knows what will happen next

Air mata meleleh di pipinya.

_**.**_

_**Sad fortune cookie**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_**.**_

"He .. Hei! .. Hahh .."

Ia menoleh. Kise berhenti, terengah-engah sambil membungkuk kelelahan.

"Hidoi-ssu! Kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku bersama Momoicchi, aku 'kan ingin mengantarmu pulang - Eeeh? Kenapa kamu menangis-ssu?"

Ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa .."

Kise memiringkan kepalanya. "Oh, benarkah-ssu? Oh iya, apa yang di tanganmu-ssu?"

Ia tersentak. _Bodoh, _batinnya sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Ini .. Bukan apa-apa kok, aku ingin .. Membuangnya."

"Apakah itu coklat-ssu?"

Entah mengapa, wajahnya kembali memanas. Perlahan ia mengangguk, tersenyum tipis.

"Untuk siapa-ssu?"

"Yang pasti bukan untukmu Kise-san," ia tertawa kecil. Kise pura-pura menangis.

"Hidoi-ssu!"

**_._**

**_The world is full of love_**

**_It makes you forget all the sad things_**

**_._**

Ia tersenyum. "Untuk seseorang yang kusuka, tapi sepertinya dia sudah punya orang yang ia sukai."

Suaranya sedikit bergetar. _Gawat, aku harus tahan .._

"... Kau baik-baik saja-ssu? Kau menangis lagi-ssu .."

Ia terdiam. Air matanya keluar semakin menjadi-jadi. Kise dengan sedikit ragu mengelus punggungnya.

"Orang berani menolakmu pasti tidak tahu rasa diuntung ya, masa menolak gadis manis sepertimu? Kalau aku jadi dia, pasti aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya-ssu .."

Ia terdiam mendengarnya. "Siapa orangnya-ssu? Aku akan memarahinya untukmu .. Apa aku boleh minta coklatnya-ssu? Buatan kamu 'kan? Aku .. Padahal aku menunggu kamu memberikan coklatmu padaku loh .."

I believe that tommorow is another day

Tiba-tiba ia memutar badannya, menyodorkan bungkusan coklatnya kepada Kise.

"... Ambilah."

"Eh? Yang benar-ssu? Terimakasih-ssu!"

" .. Itu juga sebenarnya untukmu kok .."

"Eh?"

"Ti .. Tidak! Iya .. Bukan! Aku .. Aku membuatnya untuk orang lain, iya, orang lain!" Ia dengan gugup tersenyum sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Oh .. Tapi, di sini tulisannya 'Untuk Kise Ryouta'-ssu .."

_Aku bodooooooh! Sial, _batinnya horror.

_**.**_

_**Come on come on come on come on, baby**_

_**Tell me my fortune!**_

_**.**_

"Ini untukku-ssu?"

_**.**_

_**Love Fortune Cookie**_

_**The future ain't that bad**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_**.**_

Dengan wajah yang memerah ia mengangguk malu. Masih menunduk, ia membuka mulutnya.

"Ka .. Kalau mau tertawa, silahkan! Aku lucu 'kan?"

"Apanya yang lucu-ssu?"

_**.**_

_**Heart-shaped Fortune Cookie**_

_**let's start making our luck better**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_**.**_

"Aku senang kok-ssu .." Kise menggaruk pipinya yang memerah. "Jadi .. Terimakasih lagi ya .."

Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Kise perlahan membuka kemasan coklatnya.

A surprising miracle will come in a surprising way

"Hei."

Ia mendongak, menanggapi panggilan Kise. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Peristiwa itu berlangsung sangat singkat sampai-sampai ia baru menyadari apa yang telah terjadi beberapa detik kemudian.

Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas seperti tomat rebus.

"Ki .. Kise-san!"

"Ahahaha, terimakasih lagi ya, rasanya enak-ssu!" Kata Kise sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"... "

"Kenapa-ssu?"

"... "

Tertawa kecil, Kise menggandeng tangannya yang mungil.

_**.**_

_**I feel like we'll be able to love each other somewhere, somehow**_

_**.**_

"Aku suka kamu juga," bisik Kise di telinganya, menjawab isi surat di dalam kotak coklatnya.

**.**

**~End~**

* * *

**Extended ending.**

"Kise-san, kenapa kau tidak memakan coklatnya Momoi-san?"

"Eh? Tidak mungkin-ssu! Aku bisa mati!"

Ia mengedipkan matanya. "Mati?"

"Momoicchi masakannya parah sekali-ssu! Aku ingat diriku pernah keracunan hanya gara-gara makan puding buatannya-ssu!" Kise merinding. "Aku tahu kenapa Kurokocchi langsung pulang, dan Aominecchi langsung pergi meninggalkannya, karena Kurokocchi tidak menerima coklat yang bahkan tidak bisa dimakan .."

Kise memandang horror bungkusan di tangannya. "Dan jika Kurokocchi tidak ditemukan, maka bisa dipastikan Aominecchi yang jadi korban pelampiasannya-ssu, jadi lebih baik kubawa sebelum ada korban selanjutnya lagi dan .."

Kise nyengir kuda. "Mau lihat isinya-ssu?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu kok, hehehe .."

* * *

**Yoo, ketemu lagi dengan Anna :v sbnrnya ini di tengah2 kesibukan hohohoho, kenapa nulis oneshot baru, karena sbnrnya ini naskah buat film nyahahahaha dan batal, jadi dipermak gini deh :v**

**yah, bener, ini lagunya AKB48 Koisuru Fortune Cookie. Anna bukan vvota sih, tapi ini lagu gue bangeeeet ;; w ;; Senpaaaai look at meeeh pleaaaase /kejedot xD**

**maaf kalo ada typo orz**


End file.
